


When I Met You

by Slither_In_Gryffindor



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Spencer Reid, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Childhood Friends, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Magic Revealed, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slither_In_Gryffindor/pseuds/Slither_In_Gryffindor
Summary: I first posted this in fanfiction, and I wanted to start updating this again, now that I have free time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this in fanfiction, and I wanted to start updating this again, now that I have free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually haven't watched Criminal Minds for a long time, and so this is my version of the team, the original one. Rossi and Prentiss are already in this one.

_Present Time_

10 year old Spencer Reid and 11 year old Hermione Granger were relaxing under their favorite tree, smiling at each other as they exchanged ideas about their new experiment.

Looking at them, you would think they're normal grade-schoolers but they're actually in their 2nd year of High School. Due to their intelligence, the both of them were ostracized by their peers.

They met when Spencer was 6 and Hermione was 7 years old, and ever since then, they were joined at the hip. Not to mention, the two of them are thick as thieves when they are together.

The two of them were brilliant pranksters as they thought of ingenious pranks and executed them without ever getting caught. Irritating the school staff, but impressing the hell out of their classmates. Although no one knows it's them, as they use their respective codenames.

It wasn't even their plan to become the teachers' menace, always preferring to keep their head down. But circumstances change and when they had enough of being pushed around, they started little paybacks here and there.

Not to hurt them back of course, but at least embarrass their tormentors. It was a good way of releasing stress, and from then on, they continued the tradition. Though this time, it's more for their own enjoyment and not revenge.

Excited grins and conversing in a different language? Oh they're planning something alright, and they wanted to make sure this one was grand since it's the end of the school year.

**Kensington High (Last Day of School)**

The halls deserted seeing as it was only 2:55 pm but every student in each classrooms were droning out their professor's words and anxiously stared at the clock, wishing it to go faster.

"For the next semester..." His words were unheard, _2:58 pm._ Tic... toc... Tic... toc. It seems as if the clock was mocking them and deliberately moved slower. The students quietly gathered their belongings, ignoring the rambling in front.

Ringgg... Ringggg... Ringgg. The bell sounded, students scrambling to get out of their seats. Before they could, foam like substance began to drop from above, and they screamed. The foam hardened, yet soft enough to break enough and kept them in place.

"The Gifts of the Magnificent Wolf and the Lovely Otter." A distorted voice sounded through the speakers.

Grumblings were heard from the students, but laughter erupted throughout the hallways. The students knew their pranks were harmless and some even adore their inventiveness.

At a corner, high fives were exchanged discretely between the two geniuses. Their joyful and mischievous eyes glinting.


	2. Memories

**Present Time**

"Oh I remember that day, I loved the look on their faces." Hermione giggled, recalling their previous pranks as they sat under their favorite tree.

"You say it as if it was a long time ago Bella. It was only 2 days ago." Rolling his eyes at hearing her gush.

"Hey! Don't take that tone with me mister. You know I have blackmail material." She warned. Wagging her forefinger for added effect, which only made him laugh.

"What's up with that anyway? You've been out of it these past few weeks. Are you feeling old yet?"

Hermione tried to stifle her sad grin as she knows her reason is that she couldn't exactly tell Spencer about Hogwarts, so she just bumped their shoulders together. "Oh shut up!" Laughing as he easily fell on the grass.

"Well, since we're on the subject. Remember the first time we met?" She asked teasingly, raising her brow while she smirked. Prompting a blush to form on the boy's cheeks.

"I think I nearly combusted on how much I blushed that day. Why wouldn't I forget?" He deadpanned. Although the blush continued to spread across his face. 

_Flashback_

_'She's cute.' Spencer thought. Observing the bushy brown-haired girl through the shelf as she continued to grumble. As if sensing someone staring at her, the girl looked at her surroundings before her eyes landed on Spencer._

_Raising her eyebrow in question when she saw him looking. Making him blush and avert his eyes. To avoid suspicion, he grabbed a random book without looking at it, then quickly hightailed it away from there. Walking briskly towards his table._

_Roaming his eyes around the library, he made sure that the girl wasn't near. Spencer breathed a silent sigh of relief, but it wasn't long before the girl sat in front of him. He squeaked nervously._

_"So...nice book you got there. I heard it's good." When he glanced down, his eyes bugged as he stared at the books in his hands._

_He silently groaned. 'This is not happening. Either I have the worst luck or this is some cosmic joke.'_

_"Kama Sutra. The Guide to Master the Art of Love Making." Her voice was filled with amusement. Spencer closed his eyes, silently cursing whomever decided to play this joke on him._

_He counted to three. One...Two...Three...Inhaling in a deep breath, Spencer opened his eyes. The girl was smirking at him, eyes twinkling, she was clearly basking in his embarrassment._

_'Could this get any worse?_

_Well, be careful what you wish for. "So, do you normally stare at strangers before grabbing an erotic themed book?"_

_'Oh Heavens it can.' He could already feel the burn of his face from blushing._

_"I-no! Of course not. I just heard you grumbling and noticed you, then when I looked at you I realized how cute you were and forgot to take my eyes off of you."_

_Then, as if realizing what he said, he tried to backtrack. "Oh kill me now, I'm sorry I'm rambling I just-"_

_Her sweet laugh interrupted his ramblings. It was so mesmerizing, and he was already hooked._

_"It's fine, I'm just messing with you. I'm not normally this comfortable with other kids my age, but something tells me that you're not like other kids. My name's Hermione Granger by the way." Extending her hand at the flustered boy._

_"From The Winter's Tale? That's nice, I'm Spencer Reid." Shaking Hermione's hand, noticing how soft it is._

_'What is wrong with you? Ever since, you barely pay attention to the other sex, and now you notice how her laugh is so mesmerizing and how soft a girl's hand is?'_

_"Ah, a reader like myself. So Spencer, how long have you been here? You have a different accent."_

_"Oh, I just moved here with my mom, we're from America."_

_"That's nice, although I presume it's hard adjusting." He nodded his head in agreement. It is hard, although it has more to do with the unfamiliar environment rather than the lack of friends that he has none to begin with._

_"Well, I'd love to stay and chat Spencer, but my mum needs me at home soon. It was nice meeting you."_

_"Can I see you again?" Spencer blurted out, immediately covering his mouth after the slip up._

_Hermione looked at him, her eyes searching for something. Spencer was squirming under her stare, a few moments later and she finally nodded._

_"I go here every weekday in the afternoon. See you tomorrow!" She bid goodbye, hugging him tightly. Leaving him staring dazedly after her running form._

_'Looks like I got a new friend. Maybe England won't be so bad after all.'_

_The library became their place. Meeting in the afternoons to spend their day browsing books that held their interests. When taking a break from reading, they talk. Whether it's about their lives, new books they've read, or fascinating things that held their attention, the two of them talk about it._

_The two of them roamed around the area too. Visiting and running around at the park. Sometimes playing at the nearby arcade. These activities had surprised them, even their mothers when they accompanied them._

_Seeing as they never really were the type to let loos and act their age. Yet they did. It was a feeling like no other, liberating in some ways._

_Being prodigies never bode well for friendships with their peers. That is why the two of them cherish the feeling of camaraderie that the other gladly provides. Happy to have someone where they can drop all necessary fronts that comes with being a genius._

_No pretensions. No expectations. No limitations. Just the two of them, two intelligent children, in the presence of another, matching their pace for once. Their Person._


	3. Eternally Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the language is Italian. All mistakes are mine, or Google Translation's. Disclaimer that the characters aren't mine. Enjoy!

"Ahh, good times My Prince. Good times." Her laugh is still musical to him. He didn't think it wouldn't ever be. Under their favorite tree, with the sun shining on to her face. Spencer stared unabashedly at Hermione.

"You know, you have the habit of staring at me. Maybe you should take a picture, it'll last longer." Hermione's statement made the both of them smile. Usually when caught, he would quickly avert his eyes and deny that he had been staring, but this time, he continued to look at her.

"You know you're my best friend right?" Hermione looked at him inquiringly, curious on where his sudden query came from.

"Of course, I mean you're my only friend, Spence. I'm kidding, even when I have a thousand friends, you'll be number one. Not to mention, no one is as great as me." Hermione added cheekily.

Spencer huffed at her, but rolled his eyes fondly. Cupping the box in his pocket, feeling its weight and meaning. "Anyway, I have a gift for you. I actually wanted to give this to you on your birthday, but since you're going to that fancy boarding school of yours, I wanted to do it earlier."

Taking out the black velvet box in his pocket, he clutched it in his hands. "This is actually kind of a gift for both of us. We probably won't be seeing each other whenever we want, but this is a promise, that I'll always be your best friend. I'll be here whenever you need me, and even if you don't I'll be there to annoy you."

He opened the box and there sat a beautiful ring. An elegant white gold ring, adorned with small white sapphires embedded on each of the upper side, leaving a space for the center stone. A rose gold piece extended from the shank, twisted on top of the end part of the embedded sapphires.

Forming an eternity-like shape against the white gold portion of the ring, encasing a larger white sapphire as center stone with its prongs. It was simple yet exquisite. Their initials were engraved on the underside of the ring, besides the date when they first met. Spencer turned her right hand over, slipping it on her left middle finger, it fit perfectly.

"Oh, this is... it's beautiful. But, it looks expensive Spencer. You must have spent a fortune." He raised his palm, halting Hermione's next words.

"it's really not, white sapphires aren't that expensive. besides, I got the money. I spent my scholarship allowance on it, you know it's quite large. Don’t worry about it, think of it as a gift for bot of us, I got one too, see?"

Indeed there was. For resting on Spencer's right middle finger is a similar ring. Just without a center stone, only the embedded sapphires and the swirl of rose gold meeting in the middle.

"You do know that I am allowed to see you in the holidays right? It's not like I won't be seeing you anymore. You're still going to be my best friend."

"I know that, I'm just feeling a bit sentimental that's all. Besides, this is the longest that we won't be seeing each other. I just wanted you to have something to remember me by. Don't worry about it, I think you're just making me soft." Hermione snorted at that.

"Spence, you've always been soft. I like you like that anyway. Thank you for the gift, it's really wonderful. I'll take good care of it, just like you will be taking care of yourself, now that I won't be here to badger you to remember when to eat." She hugged him tightly, expressing her gratitude.

Spencer felt a tugging in his stomach., He always felt anxious when lying, especially to Hermione, but it's for the best. He hoped that Hermione isn't suspicious of all the activities they had these past few months, there were a lot of places after all. he thinks that compared to all their outings since they met, this is kind of a record.

While these thoughts run rampant in Spencer's head, Hermione was wondering where this was coming from. Despite his words, she knew that Spencer wouldn't just buy her a ring because he'll miss her when she's at Hogwarts.

There has got to be something bigger happening. Before she could ponder further, Spencer pulled out his polaroid and dragged her down on the grass for a picture. 

"Come on Mia, we should take pictures so you can take it to your school." Spencer extended the hand holding the camera, and snapped two identical pictures. With his right arm, around her shoulders, and Hermione's hand twined with his, perfectly showing their glinting rings. A few more poses later, and they were finally satisfied. It was a good day for both of them.

***

Hermione found her reason for Spencer's evasiveness a few days later. She woke up that Saturday morning with a feeling in her gut, and the box in her mother's hands confirmed her feelings.

"Hey hun, Spencer came by yesterday and gave met his, told me to give it to you this morning."

Thanking her mother, she ran up to her room and sat on the bed. Anxious to know what's inside the box, and when she ripped the box open, whatever she might have imagined wasn't even close to what was really inside.

Inside was a laminated collection of their pictures from their outings months ago, and end to those taken when Spencer gave her the ring. Another thing inside the box was a letter addressed to her.

'Mia,

Mi dispiace che tu abbia scoperto in questo modo che partiró America. Quando leggoró questo sará sulla mia strada. Mi dispiace, Ma so che sará piu facile, so che una volta ti diróche non potrei andarmene comodamente. Ti ho lasciato la fotografia abbiamo fatto, e spero che tu mi consideri ancora il tuo migliore amico dopo questo. Mi dispiace dauvero Mia.

Eternamente la tua, Il Tuo Principe'

_(Mia,_

_I'm sorry you found out this way that I'm leaving for America. By the time you read this. I'll be on my way. I'm sorry, but I know that this will be easier. I knew that once I told you, I wouldn't be able to leave easily. I left you the pictures we made, and hope that you still consider me as your best friend. I'm really sorry Mia._

_Eternally Yours, Your Prince)_

When she finished the letter, realization dawned on her that all the outings that they have been on the past few months are his way of saying goodbye. Anger pulsed through her veins as she marched downstairs.

"Mum! Please take me to the airport, Spencer's being stupid! I'll explain it on the way. Please let's go." 40 minutes later and they were at the airport looking for the Reids. Hermione turned her head sideways, looking for him.

She was at her wits end, she needed to see Spencer. Then, as if the world was playing a joke on her, Spencer and Diana is already walking towards their designated flight.

"Spencer Adam Reid!" Her heart dropped.


	4. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month! Sorry folks, I'm finishing my Supergirl story, but always know I'll be updating 😁

**Present Time**

**Heathrow Airport**

It’s 8 am, their flight is in 20 minutes, and it’s making him anxious. When Diana saw his expression, she sighed sadly. 

“Hey Crash, I know moving isn’t ideal. Especially since you’re in your 2nd year of high school, but everything we’ll turn out alright. And if you’re worried about Hermione, you can still write or call to her right?” He looked up at her, and smiled sadly. 

“I know mom, it’s just different. And I don’t know if she’ll talk to me, I didn’t even tell her that we’re going back to America.” 

His words surprised her. “You didn’t? I thought you did, I mean the times you went out with her, I thought you were spending time together before we leave. Spencer, you know I treat you like an adult with every decision you make, but this time, I think that you’re wrong. Wouldn’t you be angry if I just brought you on an airplane and tell you we’re going back to America when we’re already on the plane?” He shook his head, expressing his disagreement. 

“You should have told her. It’s her decision to make whether you’re still going to talk even when you’re in America. You don’t like it when I make decisions for you, why do you think Hermione won’t feel the same?” 

He protested, “But I want to leave on good terms! She’ll cry, then it’ll be harder to leave her, an-and-I-I just… I’m sorry.” 

“I know Crash, and even when we want to protect the ones we love, we let them make the decision whether they want to stay or not. Anyway, I’m not the one you should be saying sorry to.” 

Spencer only nodded his head sadly, but when he checked his watch, it was too late. Their flight is in 10 minutes. 

“We should go, they’ll be boarding passengers soon.” Grabbing their things, they strolled across the airport. As they walked, Spencer couldn’t help but think selfishly that Hermione followed him and that they’ll talk for the last time. He banished the thought immediately, and continued to walk. 

“Spencer Adam Reid!” He looked up when he heard his name. ‘Looks like I thought too hard’ he could imagine the steam coming out of her ears if this was a movie, fortunately or unfortunately, depending where you look at it. 

He was happy that Hermione was here, then he realized her words earlier. ‘Oh no, Hermione’s here.’ Spencer sweat dropped.

“Her-Hermione!” He couldn’t look at her straight in the eyes. He could feel her looking at him with a hard stare, making him feel more uneasy than he already is. 

“I-uhm, fancy seeing you here!” His voice squeaked. He couldn’t help it! Hermione was giving murder with her eyes. If only he can see his face right now, he would see that he looks as if he was about to piss himself. Hermione continued to stare at him, and when she started to tap her foot, dread is what he felt.

“I-I’m sorry that I left without saying a word to you. I only did it because I didn’t know how to explain it. I mean I know how, but I just couldn’t form the words to tell you that I’m leaving. You know that I don’t like it when you’re crying, even more when I’m the reason. I just, I’m sorry.” 

Hermione sighed at him and stared with sad eyes. He started to curl on himself, but she stepped forward and hugged him. She knew that he only did what he thought what was best for her, but he should’ve known better. 

“I’m not gong to say it’s okay, because it’s not, Spencer. You left me without any explanation. I don’t like it when people do that, you know my dad did that.” She stepped back, facing him fully. “I just-even if you know its going to hurt me, say it. I don’t want to be left hanging and thinking about the what’s and why’s.”

“I know, and I’m really sorry for that. My mom was kind of disappointed you know? And she was right, I shouldn’t have hid it from you. I should’ve known better than to make a decision on your behalf.” He chuckled wetly, feeling the tears pooling, but he wouldn’t let them fall. Because if he does, then Hermione will cry too. Although, it was proving to be futile, because there are tears trailing down her cheeks. 

“I’ll miss you, My Prince. Send me an e-mail or give me a call, yeah?” 

He nodded his agreement while sniffling and wiped the tears trailing down her cheeks. Both mothers watched them sadly, and they both knew it was going to be heart breaking for the both of them. 

Helen bid goodbye to her friend. “Take care on your flight Diana, don’t be a stranger.” 

Diana laughed softly. “You too Helen, and maybe someday, we’ll be looking forward to their wedding.” Her friend laughed heartily at that, and she hugged her. “I sure hope so.”

Helen called Spencer to her, “Take care of yourself and your mother, yeah? Take care and don’t forget us.” 

“Yes, Helen. And thank you, you’re great.” Spencer grinned toothily at her and then hugged her strongly. 

Meanwhile, Diana did the same with Hermione. “Hey Hermione, don’t worry so much about Spencer. He knows you care for him, and I know he cares for you too. Write or call whenever you can okay?”

“Thank you Diana, and yes I will. Take care on the way home.” They embraced tightly and let go, the call for their flight has already started and it was time to go. It was Hermione and Spencer that hugged this time. 

“Je suis desole Bella _(I'm sorry Bella)_. Always remember that I’m here for you, okay?” When they let go, Spencer held Hermione’s left hand in his right and cupped it with his left. 

“See you soon, I love you Mia.” He grabbed his satchel and hugged her for one last time. Then kissed her cheek for the first time and the last time. “We’ll see each other again, you’ll see.” 

Spencer never really liked goodbyes, so he makes it a habit, to only say ‘see you soon’ when leaving. Even though he doesn’t believe in the fate, destiny or which deity to rely on in cases like this. He just knows that they’ll meet again. Patience is what he needs, and they’ll survive the distance between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be pairing them as a love interest until they're adults. This is just an I love you as a best friend, for now. I like to think that despite their high IQ, they're oblivious to their own attraction. I mean they always acted that way, so why now? 
> 
> Until next time 😁


	5. All Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen is crying for her baby. Hermione's all grown up. 😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, another chapter? I did great this time. 😂 No more waiting for another month... let's hope I can keep this up. 
> 
> Enjoy and Until Next Time 😘

**Heathrow Airport**

Hermione watched Spencer walk away, and it made her tear up again. She won’t be seeing him for a long time. Nevertheless, if she can get something that can travel large distances, them maybe she and Spencer could see each other easily. She just have to be a great witch. 

“Come on hun, let’s go home.” Hermione only gave a nod in lieu of a response. Helen sighed as she watched her daughter trudge to their car. She knew that she’s devastated about Spencer leaving, but she also knows that Hermione will bounce back eventually. 

The drive back home was silent to say the least, although she can hear Hermione sniffing once in a while. This wasn’t easy for both kids and she can see that. She just looked at her daughter through the rearview mirror and thought, ‘This is going to be a few hard weeks, but Hermione's strong.’

***

Just like she predicted, Hermione bounced back a few weeks after. She still gets that disappointed look on her face when she runs to the telephone or turns to her side and remembers that Spencer isn’t there anymore. However, the e-mails did help with the distance, and the two of them exchange messages whenever they can. 

Two months had already passed since Spencer left, and this is the first time that Hermione had really been excited for something. They were at King’s Cross Station, and Hermione was ecstatic. She never knew that her life will would turn around like this. Discovering a while new world that is hidden just beside theirs. 

“Mum! Come on! I want to get on the train early.”Hermione couldn’t hide her enthusiasm as she pulled on her mother’s arm. 

Although she is eager to get on the train and make new friends, she couldn’t help the sadness she felt when her thoughts strayed to Spencer. They still talk, but she still misses him dearly. It just wan’t the same. 

‘Hogwarts will be good for me. It’ll be a nice change of pace.’ Further thought is stopped as her mother’s voice Brought her out of her musings. 

“Remember to write every week alright?” Helen’s voice caught up in her throat, and tears pooled in her eyes. Helen was disappointed that she wasn’t able to see her daughter board the train due to her being a non-magical. 

‘My baby is all grown up.’

“Oh mum, don’t cry. I promise to write at least 3 letters every week, but you have to take care of yourself too alright? I’ll be fine mum.” Hermione assured Helen, and hugged her mother tightly.

The two Grangers were about to part when a soft voice behind them asked. “Can I join you?” 

Helen and Hermione turned around, not expecting to see a familiar boy standing there with his hands in his pockets. 

Not waiting for a response, he surged forward and hugged both Grangers in his harms tightly. Both women were puzzled to see him here, but returned the embrace fiercely. 

Helen pulled out of the hug, but the two children prolonged to hug for a few more seconds, taking advantage of the action to breathe in the scent the scent they missed so much. 

Spencer with his oriental fragrance made up of earthy notes of sandalwood mixed with sweet tones. While Hermione’s fresh aquatic scent that smells like rain mixed with oceanic traces. The two of them finally let the other go. 

Spencer turned to greet Hermione when she smacked his arm in response. “Her-ow!” Rubbing the smacked part on his arm. 

“What-are-you-doing-here!” Stressing each word with a whack to his arm. 

“Hey-Hey! I went all the way here to send you off, not to be smacked all over repeatedly you know?” Amusement colored his tone, as he looked at the huffing Hermione.

“I hate you. Why didn’t you say anything?” Hermione pouted, and he only laughed as hugged her to him. 

“I really can’t stay long, I actually got in yesterday, but jet lag got in the way. I just had some things to straighten here, then I’ll be leaving at the end of the week.” Spencer said, much to the disappointment of both Grangers. 

“Oh, that’s too bad then. Well, maybe Diana and mum can at least get together.” 

The girl’s night might actually be agood idea, his mom had been stressed because of the move, and maybe the woman can decompress together Helen. A man gathered their attention when he called for Spencer’s name and pointed at his watch. 

“I’m sure they’d enjoy the girl’s night. Anyway, I have to go, I wasn’t really supposed to be here. I just asked the driver to bring me here.” 

They want to catch up some more, but there are more pressing matters, Helen reminded them. 

“Hermione, you have to go if you want to get on the train early. Spencer here needs to go to, by the look of the man’s face, he’s already impatient.” 

They looked back at the man who was stoically watching around, but kept on looking his watch.

The two hugged again, and Spencer grabbed Hermione’s left hand kissed her ring. He did the same thing with the other woman before striding towards the waiting man. Helen clutched Hermione once more in an embrace and kissed her daughter’s cheek. 

Helen pat Hermione’s cheek.“Take care Hermione. I love you.” 

“I love you too mum.” With renewed vigor to start the year, Hermione pushed her cart and went through platform 9 3/4. 


	6. Rose-Tinted Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hermione's first year! See what her first impressions of Hogwarts were, and what she told Spencer about Hogwarts' troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think I did well with this one. It only took me, [looks at calendar] a month. Enjoy your reading!
> 
> Dialogue is based from Warner Bros. Entertainment Wiki. Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone Transcript.

**(First Year)**

Hermione was greatly impressed with the castle. The rush of waving her wand as she performed spells. To feel the static of something powerful coursing through her veins. The wonderment of seeing something that she always believed to be impossible and defies the laws of physics. It is simply…magic.

Well, it was certainly marvellous for the first two weeks. Classes were easy, she had read the material in advance after all. Out of eight core subjects, only four were notable. Transfiguration and Charms were tiring, but eventful. The push to use their magic was quite draining. Astronomy was alright, albeit not helping to increase her sleeping hours. Herbology was easy in theory, but Hermione was simply dreadful with plants. Spencer was the one with a green thumb between the two of them. These four were her favourites, other than those is complete rubbish.

History of Magic was…boring, and that was saying something coming from her. Professor Binn’s theme of teaching solely focuses on wars, and not really on the logistics of how magic came to be. Defense Against the Dark Arts was absolutely terrible! The professor looks like he couldn’t stand up against a gust of wind, and this was the man who’s supposed to teach them to defend themselves? She’s better off learning the material than getting something helpful out of the man.

Flying lessons were a failure, she had always been afraid of heights, and it only increased when she saw Neville falling. Not to mention, the idiotic move of Harry Potter when he responded to Malfoy’s goading. I’m going to say it again. What. An. Idiot.

Potions. Professor Snape is a great Potions Master, but the man clearly has no love and patience for teaching school children. Unfair to students who don’t wear the green and silver patch, especially to Gryffindors. She’s now doubting the Headmaster who chose a teacher who can’t be fair. Looks like this school isn’t as great as they advertised it to be. It has only been two weeks and the rose-tinted glasses have already come off.

She let some things go, thinking that it is all happening because it is the start of a new year and that it’ll improve over time. It didn’t. It only went downhill from there. Hermione tried to ignore the comments and taunts, but she’s near to blowing her top off.

“It’s Levi-O-sa. Not Levio-Sar. She’s a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she doesn’t have any friends.” Those words from her fellow housemate made Hermione blew her gasket off. Shouldering the loud-mouthed Weasley, she marched her way to the girl’s bathroom and occupied one of the stalls.

Tears started to run down her cheeks, unable to hold them back. It was starting all over again, and this time, Her prince isn’t here to make things better. Her heart ached, her fantasy of being accepted in this world just like Spencer did, is just that. A fantasy.

She missed him, her mum, everything back home, and so she sobbed harder. Sitting on top of the covered toilet, she curled her body against her bended knees, held tight by her right arm, and pressed her left hand against her chest. Trying to muffle the sound of her sobs, but utterly failing.

Hermione sagged against the bathroom wall. Hours had passed and she was still inside the bathroom. Gathering her wits, she opened the stall and stood in front of the mirror. Chuckling sadly as she looked a complete mess. Puffed eyes and blotched cheeks, she tried to make herself presentable.

‘If Spencer was here, he would have gotten back to whoever made me cry. He would have said that just because he wasn’t there, it meant that she had no friends. It’s always been him and her.’ With renewed resolve, she was giving herself a mental pat on the back when an extremely foul smell reached her nose.

The heavy thudding of something shook the floor. Slam! Green trunk-like knees reflected into view and Hermione jerked her head upwards. A beat. She turned to the moving troll but froze on seeing it face to face. Barely missing the club that waved through the air, smashing through the wooden door stalls.

A moment later, Harry and Ron came bursting in the door.

Harry shouted. “Hermione, move!”

“Hey, pea-brain!” Both boys tried to distract the troll away from Hermione, throwing pieces of wood onto the beast. The troll continued to zero in on Hermione. Smashing the sinks she was previously under in, nearly crushing her as she dashed away.

There! It turned around. Harry pulled out his wand, running forward then boldly jumped on the troll’s back. Swaying from side to side, trying to avoid the troll’s grasp, as it tried to shake him off. Shaken from side to side, he was hurled forward then his wand ended up inside the beast’s nose.

“Eugh.” Ron and Hermione cringed.

The troll finally had a hold of the boy. Holding Harry by his leg, dangling him upside down, then swinging its club at him, head first. He crunched his stomach to evade the large swinging club.

“Do something! Anything!” Ron brandished his wand and looked at Hermione for guidance.

“Remember! It’s swish and flick.”

“Wingardium Leviosa.” The troll was about to swing at Harry again when his club floated out of his hand and hovered over his head, confusing him. The troll looked up, just as the club comes crashing down on to his head, knocking him out.

Hermione approached the troll carefully. “Is it dead?” 

“I don’t think so. Just knocked out.”

The gasp that came out of the bathroom gathered their attention. “You three. Explain yourselves!” The two boys looked at each other, not knowing what to tell Professor McGonagall. So they were surprised when Hermione spoke up. Catching all of their attention.

“It’s my fault professor, I went looking for the troll. If it weren’t for the two of them, then I might have been dead.” McGonagall looked at her curiously, not sure whether to believe her or not.

“Whatever the case may, it was a very foolish thing to do. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your grievous lapse in judgement. I expected more from you, Miss Granger.” Scolding the young with for her actions.

She turned to the two Gryffindor boys. “As for you two, I hope you realize not many can say that they’ve taken on a mountain troll and lived to tell the tale. Five points…for sheer dumb luck.”

The three of them were walking back to the Common Room when Harry spoke to Hermione. “It was nice of you to get us out of trouble.”

“Mind you, we did save her after all.” Ron mentioned.

“Mind you, Hermione wouldn’t have needed saving if _you_ hadn’t insulted her in the first place.” Harry responded snarkily.

Hermione turned to Ron and he said. “Well, what are friends for?” They all smiled at each other and carried on through the corridor.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship. Though she did get back at Ron for what he said to her. A potion slipped there, and his taste buds were of no use for 2 days. Ron looked ready to cry whenever he ate. The Gryffindors found it hilarious, especially Fred and George. That was the formal introductory of the Pegasi.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

It was the end of the school year and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She never thought school could become this exciting yet equally dangerous. From jinxed brooms; to baby dragons given by strangers; to a Cerberus guarding the Philosopher’s stone under a door full of traps; and to Voldemort disguising himself as their Defense Against the Darks Art Teacher. Yes, she’s glad it’s the end of the year.

Although she has Harry and Ron, it was still different from Spencer’s companionship. Their friendship has always been a unique one. She didn’t think anything could separate the two of them, but the first year proved to be wrong. What more of the following ones? Thankfully, she could to talk to her mother about Hogwarts at least. Well, some of it. If she knew that I almost got killed by a troll, then I’d be pulled out of here faster than I can say Hogwarts.

Though, in comparison to Spencer, Hermione already had a difficult time writing letters to him, because many of her adventures would break the Statute. She could only pull her hair out of frustration since she has so many things to tell him. However, when writing, she’s left of only a portion of what actually happens in her life at Hogwarts. She remembered the first time she wrote to him. It was her first week at Hogwarts and she was still enthralled by the new things she’s seeing.

_‘My Prince,_

_How are you doing in America? I’m adjusting just fine here. School’s intriguing, instead of sections you have houses._

_We have four house divisions: Gryffindor has a symbol of a lion and favours bravery and chivalry, though some say they’re more famous for short-temperedness and foolishness._

_Hufflepuff has a badger and they’re known for being loyal and having a strong moral code, a housemate of mine said they’re for leftovers. Though I shot back whether they placed him wrong, perhaps there was no other choice for him._

_Ravenclaw has an emblem of a raven, famous for their wisdom and intelligence, not to mention notorious for being competitive. Looks like I need to up my game._

_Last is Slytherin with a snake insignia, renowned for being cunning and achievement-oriented, although I hear that they quite have a bad reputation. Well, a snake isn’t really good for a symbol, but I hope they’re just exaggerating._

_I’m in Gryffindor! The test showed that I could be either in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. I think our pranking antics had made me more cunning and I still clearly value knowledge, but apparently I’m more of a lion. The lessons are going great! We’re learning Latin, and Astronomy is a core subject here, so everything’s interesting. The library here is so amazing! I wish I could show you._

_I’ve been doing some advance reading so I could be ahead, and I know when to take a break because I hear your voice sometimes scolding me. Anyway, how’s America treating you and your mum? Got rid of your English accent yet? I hope both of you’re doing well. Sometimes I turn sideways to ask you something, then I remember you aren’t here. I miss you. Tell your mum hi for me, and be careful there Spence. I can’t believe I’m the one saying this, but don’t forget to have fun! Maybe when I have the time, I’ll do our traditional introductory prank here._

_P.S. Please don’t tell anyone that I’ve told you about what happens in our school. We’re under contract that everything about it is confidential, the school has high-profile students and it’s for everyone’s safety._

_P.P.S. We don’t have computers here, because apparently it’s a ‘good’ thing to be away from possible distractions. The owl’s name is Coco. She’s well-trained so you can trust her to not lose the letter. Feed her bacon or bread if you have some, and let her rest overnight before letting her fly._

_Love, Mia’_

_Hermione sealed the letter and spelled it so Spencer would only be the one to read it. Aweek later and she was amused at his response. He was curious about how Coco was trained, and how they find the receiver._

_Despite the want to answer him truthfully, she couldn’t just out and about telling him. ‘Surprise! I’m a witch and I learn about spells and potions.’_

_Yeah, no. Not happening. Though his reaction might be asking where her broomstick and wart might be. Not to mention green skin and the maniacal cackling._

_‘Mia,_

_Congratulations, My Lioness! I’m glad that the test had resulted in you being in the house of the brave and chivalrous. I think girls can be chivalrous too, by the way. I think I want to be in Gryffindor too if I have the chance. Your school sounds fantastic! Latin?! I think I’ll fly there just to learn that language. I mean, I probably could learn it on my own, but I wanted it to be like old times._

_Remember Mr. Cason? He said that we could give him a run for his money by how fast we picked up languages. It’s only like yesterday when you were complaining about summer lessons and our mothers scheming to get us to learn French (eye roll). Anyhow, I’m glad that you’re learning something interesting. Of course, you’d mention the library, it’s probably the first thing you visited.  
_

_Coco surprised me. She’s great by the way, I actually shouted when she first arrived clutching a letter. I think she laughed at me, can owls laugh? She’s really intelligent, but I think I offended her. Though I do wonder how they know where to deliver the letter, and how they were trained. Perhaps operant conditioning? Never mind, it just fascinates me._

_I’m alright and adjusting well here in America. I can’t think of it as home anymore, because England is home. What did you do to me?! Mom is alright, she’s teaching at a nearby college. I miss you too, don’t forget to make friends and have fun too. Just don’t forget about me, yeah?_

_P.S. Don’t worry about it. You’re secret’s safe with me._

_Love, Your Prince’_

_Throughout their exchange, they developed a better system. Writing about their week, or weeks in some cases then piling them all with a numbered order, before sending it in one go. That way, the owls won’t be too tired when playing messenger for them._

_Hermione did fine in the exchange, emitting stories and here and there. Instead of Quidditch, the sport was Horse Polo. The jinxed broom became a wild horse. The troll became an explosion in a classroom, you get the idea. He was worried about her, but it was alright in the end. His reaction to Harry and Ron was…okay?_

_‘Mia,_

_I’m glad that you’ve made friends, although I have to say that I’m already wary of those boys, especially that Weasley idiot. I’m thankful that the Potter boy remembered you, but his friend was the one that made you cry in the first place! And he didn’t even defend you. Wasn’t that what Ms. Walker taught us during etiquette lessons? No gentleman should ever purposely let a lady cry. I don’t want you crying, and tell those boys that they’ll answer to me if something happens to you alright?_

_Still, continue being you and don’t let anyone tell you what to do. You’re out of their league anyway, I doubt being called an imbecile is too mild for those that insulted you. Write when someone's bothering you alright? I miss you._

_P.S.Love the new name by the way. Soar, young Pegasi. Although I’m sticking with Wolf.:p_

_P.P.S. Don’t replace me with those two new idiots of yours._

_Love, Your Prince.’_

_Hermione only rolled her eyes at him. ‘The Weasley Idiot and The Potter Boy. Yeah, I think that’s going to be well received.’ Though she did chuckle at his description, what was he? An old man?_

_Present Time_

“Hermione! It’s time to go. We’re boarding the Express!” Harry’s voice brought her out of her musings. Nodding, as she smiled and grabbed her trunk. It might not be all what she expected when she stepped foot on Hogwarts, but what can you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're in[Tumblr](https://slither-in-gryffindor.tumblr.com/). Shoot me an ask! I also have a [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9016949/Slither-In-Gryffindor)account .


End file.
